In general, it is difficult to apply voice coil motor (VCM) technology, used in general camera modules, to a micromini camera module for low power consumption and, thus, research regarding such a micromini camera module has been carried out.
A camera module mounted in small-scale electronic products, such as smartphones, may frequently receive impact during use and be finely shaken by hand tremor of a user during photographing. In consideration of this aspect, development of technology for additionally installing a unit to prevent handshake in a camera module is required.
Various units to prevent handshake have been researched. Thereamong, there is handshake compensation technology in which an optical module moves in x-axis and y-axis directions perpendicular to an optical axis. In this technology, an optical system moves in planes perpendicular to the optical axis so as to correct an image and thus has a complicated structure unsuitable for miniaturization. Further, accurate and rapid focusing of the optical module is required.